sae_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Top round trip travel package in Thailand
I know everyone loves travel in Thailand right? Friendly Thai people, nice Thai food and of course, their food can be spicy. Plus, there are nice place to photography. Here's some top tips most people do when in Thailand: Kota Bharu, Penang and Hat Yai * Duration: 4D3N * Route: Kota Bharu, Bukit Mertajam, Georgetown, Hat Yai This package may include Malaysia-Thailand round trip. Songkhla Package * Duration: 3D2N or 4D3N * Route: Hat Yai, Songkhla, Hat Yai, Dannok, Hat Yai / Dannok, Hat Yai, Songkhla, Hat Yai, Dannok For those already in Southernmost Thailand, some people who live in East Coast side of West Malaysia mostly begins with Hat Yai and then day trip to Songkhla to visit some beach and some attractions in Songkhla. Most of them return to Hat Yai in the evening. They stay at least 2 nights in Hat Yai before heading to border town of Dannok for another nightlife experience. All of the trip that I said is travel with their own transport (unless using Songthrew when travel within the city). For West Coast side of West Malaysia most likely begins with Dannok for 1 night, 2 nights in Hat Yai and a day trip to Songkhla. Hat Yai-Krabi package * Duration: 5D4N or more * Route: Hat Yai, Ao Nang, Krabi town, Hat Yai Some Malaysians still can drive from their hometown all the way to Krabi! But it takes about 10 hours from Kota Bharu. Most of the people begins with Ao Nang first because they want to see the beach. The next day, they will take a boat package to make a round trip to 3-4 island. On the same day, they go to Krabi town because it is a nice town to visit. Then ended with Hat Yai. Bangkok-Chiang Mai-Chiang Rai round trip * Duration: 10D9N * Route: Bangkok, Chiang Mai, Chiang Rai, Mae Sai, Chiang Rai, Chiang Mai, Bangkok Some travellers do this to take a long trip within Bangkok city, Chiang Mai and Chiang Rai province. Star Asia Elevator have done this in 2009. He begins with Bangkok and stay about 3 days. Then, take a overnight bus to Chiang Mai first and go to Chiang Rai on the next day at Chiang Mai bus station. Then, stay at Chiang Rai for 1 night. Before come back to Chiang Rai, take a visit some place like golden triangle and border town of Myanmar which is Mae Sai. Ended with Chiang Rai bus station to Chiang Mai. He stay at Chiang Mai for 2 nights before his last destination is at Bangkok. Train * At least 1 night on train * Route 1: Chiang Mai-Bangkok / Bangkok-Chiang Mai * Route 2: Sungai Kolok-Bangkok/ Bangkok-Sungai Kolok Have you tried from North end to Central end or from South end to Central end or vise versa? Experience 2D1N on a train to Bangkok or Chiang Mai and experience dinner on train. They normally serve Thai dish on train. Quite expensive but worth it! Price may vary depend on season. Most of travellers take first or second class with aircond. Some travellers who is on lower budget take second class without an aircond. Ayutthaya day trip * Duration: 1 whole day or about 8 hours in Ayutthaya * Route: Bangkok, Ayutthaya, Bangkok No elevator and no staying at least 1 night in this city. Most of them make a day trip by visiting travel agent and pay some cash for a day trip to Ayutthaya. Mostly, you will visit some temple and a very few attractions within the city. Hat Yai, Nakhon Si Thammarat and Surat Thani round trip * Duration: 5D4N or more * Route: Hat Yai, Nakhon Si Thammarat, Sichon (Chicken temple aka Wat Ai Kai), Surat Thani, Hat Yai A lot of Chinese from Malaysia travel with their own transport to get to Wat Ai Kai (which is Chicken temple) for more "ONG" and prosperity. So, they end up at Hat Yai first for 1 night before continue to Nakhon Si Thammarat the next day. They stay at least 1 night in Nakhon Si Thammarat to enjoy some a bit nightlife in this city. The next day, They will go to Sichon to visit the Chicken temple first before getting to Surat Thani (because Chicken temple and Surat Thani use the same route. But Chicken temple are about 6km from the main highway 401). The next day, they go back to Hat Yai for 1 night before ended with back to their hometown.